Black Painting
by chizuru-ka
Summary: Based on Novel, 'Another'/Sakura baru saja pindah dari kota besar Konoha ke Amegakure, kampung halaman ibunya. Mendapatkan teman dengan cepat, semoga saja bisa. Namun malah hal aneh yang menyambut hari pertamanya di sekolah/DLDR! Warning inside. Suck at Summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Painting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. (Naruto)**

**Ayatsuji Yukito-sensei (Another)**

**WARNING! : Inspiration from novel another (****but****I've****changed****a lot of****the plot), OOC, AU, gaje-ness, TYPO!**

**DLDR and enjoy..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Amegakure 2013_**

.

.

.

_ZRAASSSHHHH..._

Suara hujan di Amegakure terdengar sangat jelas di telinga seorang gadis manis bersurai soft-pink yang tengah duduk di kursi belakang mobil milik bibi-nya. Dia baru saja datang dari kota Konoha. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 4 jam bila menggunakan mobil itu cukup menguras tenaga. di tatapnya kota kelahiran ibunya dari balik jendela bening mobil. Terlihat tenang, sepi dan gelap? Mungkin efek dari hujan deras yang sepertinya sudah 2 jam lebih tidak berhenti juga. Gadis soft-pink ini menarik nafasnya kemudian mengembuskannya lagi. Dia tidak sabar ingin segera mendapatkan teman baru di sekolahnya yang juga baru. Gadis ini memang memiliki sifat supel dan ceria. Tak heran jika di sekolah sebelum nya dia memiliki banyak teman. Sakura tersenyum simpul saat mengingat teman-temannya di Konoha, dia akan sangat merindukan keberadaan mereka. Apakah di tempat ini dia akan memiliki banyak teman seperti di Konoha?

"Sakura.." Tiba-tiba suara bibi nya yang sedang menyetir mobil menghentikan lamunan gadis itu akan sekolah baru-nya.

"Ada apa Tsunade _ba-chan_?" Tanya gadis berambut soft-pink yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Kau..akan ber sekolah di tempat _ba-chan_ dan _kaa-san_ mu bersekolah dul, kau tahu itu kan?" Tanya tsunade dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ke khawatiran namun berusaha di sembunyikannya.

"Ya..lalu?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari tsunade, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura menggembungkan pipi-nya kesal, dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Dengan senyum jahil Sakura pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Tsunade dan berteriak kencang untuk mengagetkan bibinya.

"TSUNADE BA-CHAAAANNN...!".

Tentu saja Tsunade terkejut dengan teriakan Sakura, secara spontan Tsunade membanting setir dan tanpa dia sadari arah mobil miliknya langsung menuju ke luar jalur yang semestinya. hampir saja dia menabrak tiang listrik yang ada di pinggir jalan.

CKIIIITT!

Suara decitan ban mobil terdengar keras, mobil Tsunade spontan berhenti sampai-sampai kepala sakura terkantuk kursi depan mobil dengan keras. Sakura pun mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

Nafas menderu penuh ketakutan terdengar jelas di dalam mobil tersebut, Tsunade segera menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Sakura dan menatapnya dengan pandangan amarah.

"SAKURA! JANGAN MEMBUAT BIBI KAGET! KAU MAU MEMBUAT KITA BERDUA MATI SEBELUM WAKTU-NYA?" Teriaknya ke Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat bibinya semarah itu, biasanya Tsunade akan tertawa dan mengatakan _'daijobu ka?'_. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat bibi kesayangannya kaget, dengan takut-takut Sakura menatap wajah bibi nya.

"G_o..gomen.._Tsunade _ba-chan._."

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan keadaan yang menegangkan tadi.

"Tidak apa Sakura, bibi yang salah karena melamun tadi.." ucap Tsunade sambil mengusap kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura hanya terdiam. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah Tsunade. Lagi-lagi suasana hening merambat di antara mereka berdua.

'Apa yang mau di katakan Tsunade ba-chan tadi ya..aku jadi penasaran..' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh kepada bibinya, paling tidak untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

_Amegakure high school…_

Suara yang cukup ramai selama pelajaran berlangsung sudah dapat di dengar Sakura di dalam bangunan sekolah yang sudah tua namun masih tetap kokoh itu. Saat ini dia tengah berjalan di belakang guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya. Guru ini terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sakura. Mata-nya yang berwarna merah darah dan juga bibirnya yang berhiaskan lipstck berwarna merah tipis memberikan kesan anggun di dalam diri-nya. Guru yang bernama Kurenai itu membawa Sakura ke kelasnya yang baru, kelas 2-6.

"Baiklah Haruno-_san_, ini kelas 2-6 yang akan menjadi kelasmu. Tunggu sebentar di sini ya.." Ucap Kurenai-_sensei._ Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

GRAAKK.

Kurenai-_sensei _menggeser pintu kelas 2-6 perlahan. Keadaan kelas yang tadi nya cukup bising menjadi tenang saat Kurenai-sensei masuk, seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang tampan dan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat rapi segera berdiri. Sepertinya dia _Inchou_ kelas 2-6.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" Teriaknya dan seluruh murid di kelas 2-6 pun berdiri dan memberi salam kepada kurenai-sensei secara serempak. Kecuali salah seorang murid pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus. Dia duduk di pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela, hanya diam dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi lurus ke depan. Dan sepertinya teman-teman di kelas nya tidak mempedulikan jika pemuda itu tidak ikut berdiri dan memberi salam kepada sensei mereka.

Sakura yang mengintip dari celah pintu menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Tanpa di sadarinya tatapan mata pemuda itu kini bersinambung dengan emerald miliknya. Sakura sedikit terkejut, sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari Sakura tengah mengintipnya lewat celah pintu, padahal jarak antara diri nya dan sakura cukup jauh.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Sakura. Kontan saja Sakura langsung blushing. Di tepuk pipi-nya pelan.

'Apa tadi dia tersenyum pada-ku?' Tanya Sakura di dalam hati, tidak yakin. Tak lama terdengar suara Kurenai-sensei yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura pun merapikan penampilannya dan berdehem sejenak. Di langkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kelas 2-6. Kelas itu terlihat tenang saat Sakura masuk, murid-muridnya pun tidak ada yang tersenyum. Wajah mereka terlihat datar. Sakura sedikit heran dengan jumlah murid yang ada di kelas 2-6 ini, jika di hitung hanya ada 23 murid dari 28 kursi yang tersedia di kelas itu.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu nona!" ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang tadinya gugup jadi agak tenang saat melihat senyuman Kurenai-sensei.

'Osh! Berjuanglah Sakura!' batinya dalam hati.

"_Ha..hajimemashite! Atashi wa haruno sakura-desu!_ Saya pindahan dari konohagakure, karena ayah saya sedang bekerja di china dan beliau tidak bisa membawa saya ikut serta. Saya pun pindah ke Amegakure yang merupakan kampung halaman ibu saya. Saya rasa cukup perkenalannya, Mohon bantuannya semua!" Sakura berkata cukup lantang,

sebagian siswi ada yang tersenyum melihat Sakura yang begitu ber api-api memperkenalkan dirinya. Yah, walaupun sedikit malu asal suasana canggung tadi menghilang, tidak apalah dia di tertawakan. Pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah! Jika ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan Haruno-san lebih lanjut, seuasai jam pelajaran saja ya! Sekarang keluarkan buku text bahasa inggris kalian! Dan untuk haruno-san, silahkan duduk di depan kursi 'kosong' itu ya?" Ujar Kurenai-sensei.

Sakura melihat ke arah kursi yang akan di dudukinya, yah memang kosong. Namun kursi yang di belakangnya tidak kosong, pemuda berwajah pucat itu ada di sana. Duduk menatapi diri-nya. Dengan mata sayu yang kosongdan hampa, Sakura merasa seperti terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam yang dalam saat bertatapan denangannya. Namun dia menepiskan perasaan aneh itu.

"Sensei tapi kursi yang ada di belakang kursiku itu ada orangnya.." Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Siiiing...

Seketika itu juga suasana di kelas 2-6 jadi mencekam tidak ada yang bersuara seorang pun. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus lewat jendela. Wajah seluruh siswa di kelas 2-6 menjadi tegang, temasuk Kurenai-sensei.

"Sen-" Baru saja Sakura mau bertanya lagi, Kurenai sensei segera memotongnya.

"Haruno-san, silahkan duduk di kursi mu ya? Sebentar lagi istirahat akan di mulai kok, kau bisa bekenalan lebih lanjut dengan teman-teman sekelasmu.." Ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum, tapi Sakura menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan senyuman itu. Lebih tepat di sebut senyuman ketakutan dengan wajah yang pucat. Namun karena Sakura tidak mau membuat masalah di hari pertama dia bersekolah, Sakura pun segera menuju ke tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan untuknya.

Kurenai-sensei pun berusaha mencairkan suasana kelas dengan cerita lucu yang di milikinya, hampir seluruh siswa yang tegang kembali seperti biasa. Tertawa saat mendengar lelucon yang di berikan Kurenai-sensei. Namun tidak bagi Sakura, dia masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya saat ini. Kenapa suasana-nya menajadi tegang saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang duduk di belakang kursi-nya. Sakura perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Berusaha melihat apa pemuda itu masih ada di tempatnya atau tidak -kau tahu maksud-ku kan?-

Saat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang kursinya, dia melihat pemuda itu dalam bentuk nyata. Bahkan dia tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun dengan spontan membalas senyuman pemuda itu. Sakura pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah papan tulis.

'Dia nyata kok, lalu kenapa semua-nya seperti menganggapnya tidak ada?' Tanya Sakura didalam hati. Dia bertekad untuk bercakap-cakap lebih jauh lagi dengan pemuda ini setelah jam pelajaran usai.

.

_'Kau tidak mengetahui rahasia kelas tersebut, huh?'_

.

Sakura masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri, melihat pemandangan yang masih baru di mata-nya. Kelihatannya teman-teman baru-nya baik, walaupun sedikit kaku. Mungkin karena mereka tinggal di kota kecil seperti Amegakure?

.

_'Kutukan yang merambat di kelas ini...'_

.

Sakura lagi-lagi melirikkan matanya ke belakang kursi tempat pemuda itu duduk. Dan Sakura melihat dia sedang menggambar, menggambar di sebuah kertas buram. Entah kertas apa itu. Gerakan tangannya lincah sekali saat menggambar. Dia menggambar dengan tatapan kosong, terlihat datar dan ada sedikit senyuman menyeringai di wajahnya.

'Ah, dia hobi menggambar rupanya?' Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sendiri. Namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat gambaran pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Gambar yang terlihat seperti sketsa itu menampakan tubuh seorang gadis dengan seragam Amegakure high school berambut panjang yang terbelah dua, organ tubuh-nya terlihat jelas, terburai dengan darah yang merembes di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menggambar sebuah rel kereta api di tengah-tengah tubuh gadis yang terpotong dua itu. Mati karena terlindas kereta? Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat gambar itu. Sesaat kemudian gerakan tangan pemuda itu berhenti untuk menggambar, kemudian dia menatap intens ke arah pintu masuk kelas 2-6. Seperti menunggu sesuatu datang.

.

'_Kutukan yang di berikan oleh 'dia''..._

_. _

GRAAK... Tiba-tiba pintu itu bergeser tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang laki-laki dengan bekas luka goresan di sekitar hidungnya. Dia terlihat terengah-engah seperti habis berlari dan melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Kurenai-sensei pun segera mendatangi laki-laki itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa iruka-sensei? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah salah seorang guru di Amegkure high school.

"Ta-Tayuya-san murid dari kelas ini, meninggal dalam perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah tadi pagi. Dia tertabrak kereta dan..." Wajah Iruka-sensei ragu mengucapkan hal ini, namun akhirnya di katakannya juga. Sebelum Iruka sensei melanjutkan ucapannya. Pikiran Sakura segera terarah ke gambar yang baru saja di buat oleh pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya ini.

'Seorang gadis dari kelas ini meninggal tertabrak kereta? Jangan-jangan...'

"Tubuhnya terbelah dua dan hancur..saat ini mayatnya tengah di bawa ke rumah sakit Amegkure, orangtuanya sudah kami beritahu dan mereka akan segera menyusul ke rumah sakit.." Lanjut Iruka-sensei takut-takut.

Wajah Kurenai-sensei lagi-lagi menegang. Di ikuti suara berbisik dari anak didik-nya. Wajah teman-teman sekelas Sakura pun terlihat ketakutan. Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengar-nya. Kenapa di hari dia pertama masuk ke sekolah ini, tepatnya di kelas 2-6 ini, kejadian buruk menyambutnya?

Apalagi kronologi dari kematian salah satu teman sekelasnya itu sama persis dengan gambar yang di buat oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di belakangnya ini. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura saat ini berdebar sangat kencang.

Ketakutan? Tentu.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap ke arah belakang kursi laki-laki itu. Dan Sakura melihat dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Seperti baru mendapat berita yang 'bagus' untuk di dengar.

'Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?!' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

_'Kutukan yang terus menarikmu ke dalam neraka yang penuh dengan warna merah, di sertai teriakan kesakitan yang mendebarkan..'_

_. _

_._

_._

_'Apa kau siap melihat halaman selanjutnya? Haruno Sakura?'_

_._

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**A/N: saya ingin sekali buat gore dan terinspirasi dari Another! Cerita Another itu benar-benar keren! Tapi tenang aja, saya benar-benar mengubah plotnya agar tidak sama persis seperti Another kok. Agak malu juga sih, karena saya merasa seperti seorang plagiat..*di timpukin sampah sama plagiat haters***

**mohon maaf jika aneh, ini mungkin hanya prolog? Maklum newbie, dan agak sulit mengetik di warnet hehehe…*modus!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Painting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. (Naruto)**

**Ayatsuji Yukito-sensei (Another)**

**WARNING! : Inspiration from novel another (****but****I've****changed****a lot of****the plot), OOC, AU, gaje-ness, TYPO!**

**DLDR and enjoy..**

**.**

* * *

Hujan. Hujan itu terus menerus turun. Seperti tidak peduli jika hujan yang membawa awan hitam di langit Amegakure itu menambah kesedihan orang-orang yang tengah berkabung karena kematian seorang gadis. Kematian tragis Tayuya, salah satu murid Amegakure High School menjadi berita yang cukup menghebohkan di Amegakure. Terutama di sekolah Sakura.

Setelah berita kematian Tayuya itu di sampaikan oleh Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei pun segera menenangkan murid-murid di kelas 2-6 dan mengajak mereka untuk mendoakan Tayuya.

Sakura ikut berdoa walaupun dia belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu, paling tidak dia berusaha menghormati orang yang sudah meninggal dengan mengiriminya doa.

"Baiklah. Besok kita semua akan kerumah Tayuya untuk berbela sungkawa kepada orang tua-nya. Dan untuk Haruno-san..." semua siswa kelas 2-6 secara serentak menatap ke arah Sakura. Sakura jadi sedikit canggung ketika namanya dipanggil.

"_Ha..ha'i_?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Maaf atas hari pertamamu yang tidak menyenangkan di sekolah ini.." Ucap Kurenai dengan wajah menyesal. Sakura menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum ceria untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Tidak apa _sensei_! Inikan hanya kebetulan!"

_'Mungkin..'_ Tambah Sakura di dalam hati.

"Aku harap begitu." Kurenai tersenyum hambar.

Setelah mengucapkan salam Kurenai-sensei pun segera keluar dari kelas 2-6. Istirahat pertama sudah tiba rupa-nya. Sakura yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya ini ingin segera berkenalan dan berbincang dengannya. Tentu saja rasa penasarannya lebih kepada gambar sketsa yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu. Namun baru saja Sakura mau menyapa pemuda berambut eboni itu, tiba-tiba 4 orang teman sekelasnya mendatangi bangku Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut juga melihat ke 4 temannya yang tiba-tiba mendatangi diri-nya.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu-kan? Salam kenal! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" Sapa seorang pemuda dengan 3 garis horizontal di pipinya dan berambut sekuning matahari senyuman yang mengembang lebar di wajahnya. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan mendatangi Sakura lebih dulu. Sakura kira mereka tipe orang yang kaku dan canggung.

"Tentu saja boleh, umm..Uzu-"

"Panggil Naruto saja!" Lanjut pemuda itu tersenyum nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah Naruto-san!" Kata Sakura denganwajah yang ceria.

"Nama-ku Yamanaka Ino! Aku duduk di sampingmu, dan selamat datang di Amegakure, Sakura." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat buntut kuda.

"A~ Ino-chan?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Ya, kau boleh memanggilku begitu." Jawab Ino tersenyum manis. Di balik punggung Ino Sakura dapat melihat seorang gadis bermata indigo dengan rambut panjangnya yang berawarna lavender. Dia terlihat malu-malu saat melihat ke arah Sakura. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang merona merah. Ino yang mengetahui gadis yang bersembunyi di belakangnya ini pemalu akhirnya mengenalkannya kepada Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, dia memang pemalu tapi dia gadis yang baik kok. Nama-nya Hyuuga Hinata.."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian memerengkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Ino.

"Hinata-chan? Tidak usah malu, aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok!" Canda Sakura di ikuti tawa teman-teman barunya. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kalau kau? _Inchou_ di kelas ini ya?" Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda berambut panjang sepunggung yang memiliki warna mata yang samadengan Hinata. Pemuda yang berdiri di samping Hinata itu kemudian tersenyum sopan.

"Benar. Namaku HyuugaNeji." Ucap Neji kemudian sambil membungkukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura. Kali ini yang menjawab adalah hinata, walaupun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ne-Neji nii-san adalah se..sepupu-ku.."

"Eh..souka? Aku meng-"

**ZRAAK!**

**Kaak! Kaak!**

Bunyi bantingan jendela yang disertai dengan angin kencang mengagetkan Sakura beserta teman-teman barunya, saat gadis merah muda itu menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya seekor burung gagak berwarna hitam pekat bertengger di tepi jendela kelasnya yang terbuka, dia melihat di paruh burung gagak tersebut ada selembar kertas yang terlihat usang. Sakura ingat kertas apa yang ada di paruh burung bermarga _corvus_ tersebut, itu adalah kertas gambar milik pemuda berambut eboni tadi. Tapi dimana sang empunya kertas. Bukankah belum 5 menit mereka diizinkan untuk beristirahat sejenak oleh Kurenai sensei? Sakura menatap kedua bola mata burung gagak yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat dia duduk, ada perasaan yang tidak asing saat menatap kedua bola mata sang gagak. perlahan manik hitam milik sang gagak berubah menjadi merah darah, dan kontak membuat sang gadis merah muda terkejut bukan main. Baru saja dia ingin mendekati burung tersebut tiba-tiba Neji sang ketua kelas sudah mendahului langkahnya.

"Ah, maaf di sekitar sini memang banyak sekali burung gagak yang nyasar." Ucap Neji sambil mengusir burung gagak tersebut dan menutup jendela kelas, Sakura melirik ke arah teman-teman barunya dengan pandangan menyelidik, dapat Sakura rasakan bahawa atmosfer diruang kelas mereka terasa berat dan kaku. Wajah Naruto dan kawa-kawan terlihat ketakutan, namun mereka kembali tersenyum kaku setelah Neji kembali.

"I-iya, selain itu kota ini bernama Amegakure karena kebetulan selalu saja hujan walaupun hujan itu hanya gerimis saja, lucu ya?" Naruto terlihat berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku sejenak saat burung gagak itu muncul, dan teman-temannya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab selain hanya dengan senyuman sederhana. Ini hanya perasaanya saja atau apa? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh di kelas ini. Sakura menatap satu persatu teman-teman barunya, yang terlihat ceria di depan matanya, semoga saja apa yang dia lihat dari luar sama dengan isi dalamnya. Paling tidak dia harus menceritakan hal-hal ajaib yang dialaminya hari ini kepada bibinya di rumah.

.

.

.

.

Cukup dengan berjalan kaki sepuluh menit maka Sakura akan sampai di rumah bibinya yang memnag terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tapi tujuannya saat ini bukanlah rumah sang bibi, walaupun hujan masih mengguyur di Amegakure Sakura sudah memiliki rencana sendiri untuk lebih mengetahui seluk beluk kampung halaman ibunya ini. Sebelumnya Sakura mengajak Ino dan Hinata untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan mencari jajanan khas kota kecil tersebut atau tempat rekreasi anak muda yang asyik, namun nampaknya mereka punya urusan masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditunda karena itu Sakura tidak bisa memaksa mereka.

Suara langkah kaki Sakura disertai bunyi percikan air saat sepatu _tutu_nya bersinggungan dengan genangan air membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka hujan, tapi bermain di genangan air adalah hobinya dari kecil. Karena itu Sakura sering dimarahi oleh almarhum ibunya saat dirinya pulang dalam keadaan kotor penuh dengan lumpur saat kecil dulu. Kenangan lama yang menyenangkan baginya.

**Tap**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, ada yang terlewatkan dalam kenangannya. Dulu dia memang sering bermain genangan air didekat rumahnya, tapi dia bermain tidak sendirian. Ada satu sosok yang terlihat absurd dibayangannya saat ini. Rasanya dia mengenali sosok yang pernah bermain dengannya waktu kecil dulu, tapi siapa?

Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis yang pelupa, ingatannya diibaratkan seperti ingatan seekor gajah. Jadi tidak mungkin dia melupakan teman-temannya yang sangat berarti baginya. Selagi berpikir dengan keras mengenai teman masa kecilnya,

"Aduh, aku pasti ingat setiap orang yang pernah berteman denganku kok.." Sakura merutuk kesal sambil menggigit kuku telunjuknya, keiasaan jeleknya jika sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada seseorang tengah berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan gadis pink itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan sedikit terkejut hingga memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat pemuda berambut eboni yang duduk dibelakang kursinya tadi. Sakura mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal dan berusaha tersenyum manis kepada pemuda berwajah datar tersebut.

"Hai! Maaf atas reaksiku yang berlebihan, kau mau pulang ke rumah?" Sakura sedikit berbasa-basi agar suasana canggung tidak merambat dianatar mereka berdua. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, justru melewati tubuh Sakura berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus kesal. Jika memnag tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengannya setidaknya ucapkanlah satu atau dua patah kata yang membuatnya merasa dipedulikan. Sakura yang tidak ingin dicuekin begitu saja segera menyusul langkah sang pemuda eboni dan mencoba untuk berbincang kembali dengannya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu, tapi kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Biar impas, kita harus kembali berkenalan,"

Pemuda itu masih saja tidak menjawab, otomatis membuat kekesalan Sakura semakin bertambah. Namun tetap Sakura berusaha untuk bersikap baik padanya.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah kampung halaman ibuku.."

"Temanku di Konoha cukup banyak, mereka sangat baik sama seperti teman-teman di Amegakure.."

"Kau punya makanan kesukaan? Makanan kesukaanku Anmitsu!"

"Kucing dirumah bibiku sudah melhirkan bulan lalu, tapi aku baru melihatnya kemarin mereka semua terlihat lucu.."

Sakura berhenti berbicara. Oke ini benar-benar sudah melewati batas kesabarannya, dia sudah berusaha bercerita panjang lebar tentang segala sesuatu dari yang sepele hingga menyangkut hal yang menurutnya penting, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tidak bersuara. Seperti berbicara pada boneka saja. Paling tidak dia memberitahu siapa namanya atau menanggapi dengan senyuman. Bukan dengan wajah datar nan stoic seperti papan setrika begitu, siapa juga yang tidak kesal?

"Maaf ya jika aku kasar atau tidak sopan. Tapi paling tidak kau beritahu dulu siapa nama mu. Kau itukan teman sekelasku juga! Jangan seperti hantu yang muncul dan pergi begitu saja!" Umpat Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Perkataan Sakura barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah sang pemuda, kini mata mereka saling bersinambung hingga membuat Sakura sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dan memiliki kesan lemah, tatapan matanya begitu tajam hingga sanggup membunuh siapa saja yang dipandangnya saat ini. Sayangnya pandangan mata tidak dapat membunuh orang. Sakura menelan salivanya dengan berat, dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Namun sebuah tangan yang dingin dan besar menarik dagunya agar kembali berhadapan dengan mata hitam milik pemuda eboni tersebut.

**DEG!**

Jantung Sakura kini benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang, dia gugup dan takut saat melihat seringaian lebar yang tiba-tiba terpatri di bibir sang pemuda eboni. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelinga Sakura dengan suara baritone yang halus namun terkesan misterius. Kenapa dirinya tidak bias bergerak sesentipun untuk menghindari tatapannya?

"Kau..cukup diam dan menonton drama yang akan diberikan oleh _dia,_"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut pemuda itu Sakura sendirian, yang termenung ditengah hujan yang mulai menderas menghantam kepalanya dengan keras seperti bertanya-tanya sedang apa dia berdiam diri di tengah jalan seperti ini?

"Apa maksud pemuda itu? Dan lagi siapa _dia_?" Bisik Sakura.

Entah kenapa pandangan didepan matanya saat ini dipenuhi dengan warna merah, Sakura meras tempat dia berpijak saat ini berputar-putar serasa berada di tengah-tengah angin taifun yang bergolak, seketika itu juga dia jatuh ke tanah yang lembab.

Tanpa dia sadari sebuah sosok yang tegap dan hangat merengkuh tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Sakura dengan pandangan rindu. Ditemani dengan angin yang menari kencang dan langit yang terus menerus menangis sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau harum teh hijau kesukaan Sakura menguar di seluruh ruangan bernuansakan coklat muda dan putih yang ada di pandangannya saat ini. Sakura merasa kepalanya nyeri saat berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, di lihatnya ada secangkir teh hijau yang tertata di atas meja kayu berbentuk segi empat di sebelah tempat yang sudah membawanya sampai kekamarnya saat ini? Pertanyaan itu yang kini muncul di kepalanya. Baru saja Sakura akan pergi dari kamarnya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok sang Bibi, Tsunade, yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi roti hangat buatanya. Sekali mencium baunya saja Sakura tahu bahwa roti itu baru di panggang dari oven.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, Bibi sangat khawatir saat tahu kau pingsan ditengah perjalanan pulang tadi.." Tsunade menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja berbentuk segiempat hingga bersandingan dengan angkir teh hijau yang belum diminum Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya masih bingung dengan kejadian pingsan dirinya. Hal yang aneh dan sungguh langka, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah pingsan sekalipun, bahkan untuk sakit saja Sakura sangat jarang. Apa mungkin karena cuaca ekstrim yang ada di Amegakure sehingga dirinya jadi mudah sakit? Tapi rasanya tidak seperti itu, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya bertambah pusing. Dengan perlahan gadis bersurai soft pink itu duduk kembali di atas kasurnya dan mencomot sedkit roti buatan bibinya.

"Siapa yang sudah mengantarku pulang kerumah Bi?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya siapa sang penolong yang sudah berbaik hati mau membopong tubuhnya yang-ehem-cukup berat sampai ke rumah. Mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya, Tsunade tiba-tiba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman jahil yang membuat Sakura tambah pensaran.

"Seorang pemuda tampan dengan model rambut yang cukup unik.. "

Sakura berhenti mengunyah roti yang sedang asyik di makannya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ciri-ciri itu. Sangat familiar di benaknya.

"Bisa lebih rinci Bi?!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah penuh Tanya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Model rambutnya sedikit mencuat seperti pantat bebek. Warna matanya sekelam malam, namun hangat. Tingginya sekitar 180 centimeter dan..dia memakai seragam sekolahmu juga. Tapi sepertinya dia _Senp-_"

"Tidak mungkin.." Sakura segera memotong perkataan Bibinya dan jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap lantai kayu kamarnya. Tidak mungkin pemuda yang menolongnya itu dia. Itu dangat tidak mungkin! Tanpa terasa airmata Sakura keluar dari pelupuk matanya, turun perlahan membasahi pipi ranumnya. Melihat sikap aneh Sakura Tsunade segera berjongkok dan menggenggam pundak Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak biasanyaSakura yang ceria itu menangis seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk berhenti mengeluarkan airmatanya, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali. Dia yakin sekali pemuda yang telah menolongnya adalah orang itu. Sakura berbisik dengan suara yang sangat kecil, hampir menyamai desiran angin yang lewat.

"Sa..su..ke.."

.

.

.

_Perlukah kuberitahu lagi?_

_Apa yang ada didalam pikiran ku saat ini?_

_Bisakah kau menebaknya?_

_Jika bisa, akan kuberikan kau serpihan mawar putih disertai darah merah penuh dosa yang membara…_

;;

;;

;;

;;

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**

**A/N: apaan neh?! Gaje bgt! Maaf ya, saya baru dapat ide segini,**_** stuck**_** banget bikin cerita di warnet, takut ngerepotin banyak orang!(apa hubungannya coba?) terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya ya, bagi yang review, follow juga. Saya ini senang banget lho, ga boong deh! (asli katrok!) hayo ada yang bisa nebak kenapa si mbah Sasu muncul di cerita amburadul ini? Kalau bias tak kasih boneka voodo buatan nenek lampir plus ciuman sayang dari Bang orochimaru deh!-SMACKED! oh iya, maaf belum ada gore saya masih belum dapat ilham untuk naruh gorenya di chapter yang mana hehehe..#Killed!  
**

**Special thanks for: **

_** angel hyugga, mitsuka sakurai, GazzelE VR**_

**Anyway, thanks juga bagi yang sudah baca dan Cuma ngeliat sekilas doang. Hehehe **


End file.
